


Catwoman and the Rise of the Demon

by LordColms



Category: DCU
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cats, Heist, Minor Violence, No Romance, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordColms/pseuds/LordColms
Summary: Selina Kyle has set her eyes in a new objective that will get her into bigger trouble than she would have ever imagined and put her in the crosshairs of one of the most dangerous organizations of the entire world: The League of Assassins.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Catwoman and the Rise of the Demon

The sun had barely started to set below the horizon when Selina felt a wet sensation on her cheek. She growled and shifted awkwardly on her bed as a furry body rubbed against her torso and another continued licking her cheek as she stretched a bit, trusting that the cats had woken her up at the time she had told her to. Her eyes opened lazily while she got up to sit on her bed and look through the window, which let the last sun rays of the day reach her face and make her frown a bit. However, Selina smiled and moved her hand towards the feline that was climbing up her lap. “Good job...Just like I told you...Someone deserves an extra bowl of milk tonight…” She rubbed the side of the cat’s head and heard the other one purr while rubbing its head against her thigh. “Yeah, yeah...You too. Just let me have a shower before…” Selina poked the cat’s nose and stretched some more before standing up and shaking off her pajamas to get the hair of the cats out of it or at least as much as she could. She looked back at the cats for a couple seconds with a faint smirk on her face before grabbing her suit on the table just next to the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

She usually ended up really dirty and tired after a job so she would need a shower afterwards either way, but she was not going to risk coming across the Bat without her hair looking as good as possible. Besides, her seductive and bombshell attitude wouldn’t work nearly as well if she stank of sweat and feline. The woman turned on the shower and let the water get warm while she took off what she was wearing and moved a cat out of there since she already knew it would be scared and wouldn’t be able to leave the shower without her help. Selina didn’t enjoy routines, specially ones were someone depended on her, but she couldn’t help but feel calm and happy each evening when her cats woke her up and she put on her suit, prepared to kick someone’s ass and hopefully get something shiny and valuable that would make the night worth it. She spent almost half an hour in the bathroom, cleaning her hair and body before drying it and putting on her costume already. As much as she liked wearing normal clothes inside her house, she knew that half of the cats would feel scared if she wasn’t wearing her night outfit, as weird as that seemed. Once she was done, she grabbed a milk bottle and filled all of the fifteen bowls that she had lined up on the floor, hoping that her feline housemates wouldn’t make much of a mess with them while she was gone.

Selina grabbed her whip from a shelf on her bedroom and tied it to the side of her waist as she walked towards the mirror. She posed for a little while trying to figure out whether she needed to get another look at her makeup as a couple of cats tried to jump on her legs from the floor but failing miserably. She chuckled and bid them farewell with a rub on the side of the neck, proceeding to open the window on her living room after that. She let out a deep sigh and took a look outside, making sure that no one was seeing her come out of her apartment. When she was completely sure that her secret was safe she climbed out of the apartment and closed the window, her hands grabbing the wall with her special gloves to start climbing up towards the roof of the building. Gotham City didn’t look as bleak and dark as it once did, the streets having gotten much safer since Bruce Wayne implemented his new initiative following the Broken Windows Theory. She was somewhat glad about that since villainy and violent crimes had decreased in consequence to that but she sometimes missed the thrill of having to compete against several gangs and groups for a prize, something that now had been reduced to underground dealings and mob bosses laying low just in case the Dark Knight decided to appear and ruin their plans.

  
The woman took a few seconds to appreciate the scenery that was presented to her as the last rays of sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon before sighing and jumping off to the building before her. That’s when the thrill she loved so much started to course through her veins like hot lava and her body got a surge of energy, almost as if the speed she was going at revitalized her. If there was something she hated, it was sedentarism. Selina couldn’t help getting bothered by the thought of living a normal life and leaving behind the excitement of not knowing what tomorrow would bring, whether it was a new jewel to get her fingers on or a bullet to her stomach that could end all she had in a heartbeat. As she jumped past more blocks of buildings and got closer to her location she felt herself become lighter with her body cutting through the air, occasionally feeling her eyes get wet due to the wind bothering them. It took her a few more minutes before she was standing on the ceiling of an edifice just in front of her objective, a shorter building with distinctive eastern decoration and a Pakistani flag.

It had taken her quite a lot of flirting and money to figure out what she should rob next and anonymous sources had informed her that the Pakistan embassy in Gotham held an object that she would be quite interested in. At first she wasn’t too sure why a simple embassy would be so intriguing to her but the more she made her contacts explain themselves, she started to realize what was special about the place. Apparently, the League of Assassins had taken quite an interest in the city after a few face-offs against Batman and they had decided to work their way into the embassy, effectively taking hold of it and using it as a base of operations that would give them a cover for their nefarious activities. Selina knew that whatever was in there, it was believed to be extremely valuable and protected so she wouldn’t be able to sneak inside easily. There weren’t any kind of guards outside the building or looking out from the windows but a faint light could be seen inside, showing that the embassy wasn’t as empty as they might have wanted it to look. Catwoman gripped the whip on her side and held it on her hand just in case someone found her and then jumped off to the rooftop.

She spent a few seconds looking around after landing, inspecting the area and realizing she hadn’t been shot yet, which she saw as a good sign. Luckily the League didn’t have much of a thing for modern weapons or clothing, something that she was glad of since she wouldn’t have to worry much about bullets going through her body anytime soon. Selina looked down the skylight on the center of the roof and noticed two men and a woman dressed in traditional assassin robes, hiding their faces with brown veils and grey hoods so they wouldn’t be recognized. She realized that this would mean she would have to fight so she took a deep breath, wrapped her hand tight around her whip and jumped down the skylight. The woman was with her back looking towards her as she patrolled while the men were just behind Selina, letting out a gasp and jumping towards her as soon as she landed. A hard kick landed on the first man’s stomach as she leaped towards him and hit him with her steel heel. He was taken back by that and allowed her to use her whip to wrap it around the other man’s leg and make him fall to the floor. That would buy her some time while they were standing up but now the woman was facing her and had a curved sword in her left hand, ready to duel her.

Selina reacted fast and was able to dodge her first blow before using her spare hand to grab the enemy’s arm, which wasn’t the best idea since the assassin just pushed her arm towards her and made her lose her balance and lose her balance forcing her to do a backwards cartwheel to get out of the way. She looked to her sides to make sure the other opponents were still standing up and then rushed towards the woman, now ready to fight her since she was in control of her position in the room. Catwoman popped out her steel feline claws from the tip of her suit on her fingers and slashed horizontally at her face, an attack that she was barely able to avoid as she struck with her sword swiftly time and time again. It took her extreme concentration and precise movements to dodge her attacks as she kept trying to land a slash on her face, the opponent proving to be better at this than she hoped. She knew that she had to be quick or else the men behind her would come for her but no matter what she tried she couldn’t hit her. Seeing that this strategy wouldn’t get her anywhere, Selina used her leg to sweep it low against her to try to make her lose her balance but she only managed to lose her footing herself and be grazed with the sword on her arm. “Hey! That’s mean!” She groaned with a disappointed face as she started once again to slash at her before surprising her with an unexpected punch to the face. Once she had landed that blow, it became easier to get her since she was disoriented so Catwoman followed her punch with a slash on the assassin’s side and a kick on the stomach, which would most likely make it hard for her to keep fighting. “Sweetie, you are stylish enough to know you don’t mess with a woman’s outfit...I could have spared you the scratch if you had respected that…” selina joked as she walked towards her and smirked.

Just as she did that, she realized that she had forgotten about the other two enemies and turned towards them just as one of them tackled her and made her fall to the floor. She groaned and tried to stand up but he grabbed her by the wrist and kept her down. However she kicked him on the balls repeatedly, surprisingly taking a few blows before screaming in pain and letting her go to protect his private parts. She stood up with a smile and stared at the remaining enemy, preparing his sword to attack her as he moved closer slowly, awaiting for her next move. Selina was glad she got the chance to make the first movement, allowing her to finally get to test the new toy she had gotten specifically for this heist. However as she reached for it inside the pocket on her right side, a dark figure jumped into the room from the window and tackled the guy to the floor with a strong punch in the head. She felt disappointed by the situation since he had been taken care of but she smiled playfully when she realized who that person was. “Oh...about time! I thought you wouldn’t come…” Selina said with a hand on her hip as he watched him stand up, his grey and black outfit making him blend in with the darkness. He frowned and closed his fist tight, showing that he wasn’t joking around. “Selina, of course you would be involved...Explain yourself.” Batman said as he walked out of the shadow and towards her.


End file.
